


Remember Me

by calhale



Category: Labyrinth (1986), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Labyrinth Fusion, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Alternate Universe- Princess and the Goblins Fusion, Blow Jobs, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Masks, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4548360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calhale/pseuds/calhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Labyrinth/Teen Wolf fusion fic where Stiles has a spark, Jareth hates his job enough to kidnap small children, Derek treats his Betas like a creepy uncle/frat brother, and Scott just wants his brother back. </p><p>Or</p><p>How Derek had to track down all his loved ones after they are taken into the faerie realm. </p><p>Based of this<a href="http://i.imgur.com/Drv5xer.jpg">Art</a> by the lovely <a href="http://sumireba.tumblr.com/">Sumireba</a>  for the TW reverse bang!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Me

Prologue: Changeling

When Stiles was five years old, before he really understood what aggressive degenerative muscle tissue meant, his mother kissed his hair and told him she was going to go live with the fairies that lived in the woods outside Beacon Hills. His father smiled sadly at them and he took as many pictures of the two of them together as he could. It made Stiles happy to imagine his mother running and laughing again in a fairytale glade; even if Stiles could not follow her there. He did not like seeing his mother have to use a cane, or the walker a year later, or worst of all the wheel chair only months after that. He hated it the most when she could not even leave her bed. 

“Why do they do this to her?” Stiles asked his father as he was getting tucked into bed one night. “If she's going to go live with the fairies soon why do they make her weak and tired all the time when I only get to have a mother for a little while longer? Why doesn't she want to play with me?” 

John cleared his throat and cupped his small son's face with a trembling hand. “Stiles... Mama isn't going to live in the woods and become a nymph. There's no such thing as fairies. She's ...” John has to pause and steady himself as he smooths his hand over his son's shaved hair, “She's dying Stiles.”

“No Papa,” Stiles retorted with already glassy eyes. “You're lying Papa. Mama is going to go live with the fairies. Even Mrs. McCall said so and she works at the hospital. Scott says his Mama always tells the truth.” 

“Stiles please. I'm sorry but I don't want you to be mad at your mother for this. She loves you so much. She hates this as much as you do. We thought telling you about the fairies would make it easier for you.” John tries to explain but Stiles' heart broke and he didn't sleep that night. 

There were many sleepless nights on the passing weeks after that. None as bad as the night his mother died. A huge storm had rolled in and the winds shook the house. Thunder cracked like gun shots as lightning split open the skies, while giant angry rain came down like tiny knives. Stiles felt like the storm was a reflection of his soul. His mother was laying in bed, but she was unmoving and the room felt unbearably dark. It as like all the light had vanished when the life in her eyes had faded away. Stiles watched his father cry in the chair by his mother's side and he was about to run to his father but something stopped him from moving. 

At first he thought it was a shadow created by the lightning, but the shadow did not disappear when he blinked. Standing over his mother's body was a tall and spindly man dressed in black robes that shone like obsidian. He had a kind face but a cheshire smile when he looked down at the women laying there. He leaned down as if to lift Stile's mother from the bed however when he raised back up, all that was in his arms was a shimmering ghostly image of his mother. It did not look like the sick women in the bed, but how Stiles remembered her from before she got sick. The boy knew instantly it was his Mother's soul. 

“Mama...” He whispered and the man with the kind face looked over at him. Their eyes met and for a moment the man looked a little shocked. 

“Can you see me little one?” He asked. Stiles thought his voice sounded like how Jesus sounded in the Sunday school videos his Mother had him watch instead of going to church. It was a kind voice. Stiles just nodded and looked up at the man holding his Mother as he moved towards him. “A child with magic in his veins...Do you know who I am little spark?” 

“You're death.” Stiles replied although he quickly added more, “King of the goblins, here to take my Mother to live with you in the forest.” 

The kind man smiled and considered the boy, “I do say I rather like that title, Goblin King..... Would you like to come with me to live in the palace of the goblin city?” 

Stiles nodded and with that Stiles was whisked away to live with the fairies body and soul.

 

____________________

 

Chapter One: Reunion

Derek pins Stiles to the large oak tree in the middle of the glade the moment he sees him. “Where have you been? It's been two weeks since you were last in the woods.” He growls as Derek tightens his hold on the front of the fae boy's shirt. 

Stiles just laughs and wraps his arms around the werewolf's shoulders with a smile, “Don't worry about it. Spring is upon the forest and my father has many things for me to take care of. Don't you like how green everything is in the preserve?” 

Derek's face is a scowl when he replies, “It's beautiful. Now let me fucking mount you.” He says without much inflection other then a growl. Stiles laughs again and leans in to kiss the scowl from his lover's lips. It starts off soft and sweet but like most things with Derek it doesn't stay that way. Derek kisses back with fervor and lust that heats up the kiss quickly. 

“You seem tense Sourwolf.” Stiles comments when they pull away several minutes later for air. “Are the new responsibilities of being an alpha weighing on you?” He asks with only half mock concern. It was only a few months ago that his lover was given permission by the local alpha to begin building his own pack and Derek had made some interesting selections for betas. However pack dynamics and the worries of this realm meant little to him. His only real concern was the man currently sucking beautiful marks along the long cord of his throat. “Fuck Derek, I missed you too.” He moans as he clings to the man tighter. 

They had literally ran into each other during a peculiar night last year that was the Ostara in his realm; a celebration of Spring, rebirth and mating; and the full moon as well. Needless to say, Derek and Stiles celebrated the occasion vigorously and with many repeat performances. They had fucked and fought their way through out most of Derek's territory over the last year. The lone giant oak tree standing as the meeting point of their realms and more often then not, the tree would take on the state of their relationship. Sometimes it was dark and dying as they screamed their frustration with each other out at the night sky and at other times, like now, it was lush and brimming to life; made new with the pleasure and joy they brought one another. 

Derek drew Stiles back to the present with a firm bite to his nipple. The wolf having already devested them both of their shirts between stolen kisses and wandering hands. “Pay attention.” Derek growled and Stiles arched into his mouth as Derek went about sucking and licking the hurt from his bite mark. 

 

“Fuck,” Stiles gritted out as he pushed Derek away before the man could get too involved. “I want to make the whole glade blossom when I cum. Want your knot.” He moans as he unlaces his soft leather pants so he can step out of them, naked and unabashed. Derek's eyes flash red and his canines look a little longer as he takes in the sight of his mate. Stiles walks around the wolf, touching his bare chest with delicate fingertips. When he's made a full circle he presses his naked body against Derek's broad front and he leans in to scent mark the man's neck in much the same way Derek is fond of doing to Stiles after sex or when he's in wolf form. “Take me like the animal hiding under your flesh.” Stiles whispers and it's all Derek needs. 

Derek grabs the boy's hips and he tackles them to the soft grass. Derek takes his time prepping Stiles with his tongue and fingers, and a little bit of store bought lube because even Stile's magic doesn't always make things as slick as Derek likes when he knots the boy. He doesn't stop until Stiles is a whining, panting, and flushed mess offering his prepped ass up on hands and knees for Derek to claim. 

Derek groans as he pulls off his jeans, the tight press of the denim and metal zipper on his cock making was painful but this was worth the wait. Stiles is lose enough for him to press his cock head right in and with a few thrusts he's completely seated in Stiles' tight hot body. “Shit, you always feel so fucking good. Want you with me always.” Derek grunts as he starts to thrust his hips in slow deliberate pushes that brush against Stiles' prostate. 

Stiles is mewling out his pleasure and crawling at the grass and dirt beneath his fingers. “God you're such a fucking sap. I fucking dream about you when I'm away from your arms. Have to fuck myself on my fingers and think about you almost every night.” He whimpers and presses back into each of Derek's thrust that keep picking up speed. 

It won't last. The first coupling never takes long and soon Derek is thrusting into Stiles with brutal determination. His abs clenching as he grabs Stiles shoulder for leverage. Each inhuman thrust ramming into Stiles' prostate with practiced ease; leaving Stiles shaking and sending out pulses of magic into the forest. The forest and all it's wonders coming alive with the power of their bond. 

“Derek, please, I'm... I'm gonna cum. Hurry up and knot me... want to feel you like that.” Stiles gasps as he feels himself teetering on the edge of orgasm. His body is tightening and clamping down on Derek's cock as it pistons in and out. Derek doesn't hold back, he howls out into the blue sky and his knot begins to swell; tying Derek to Stiles as he begins to cum in long heavy pulses. Stiles quickly follows; his voices echoing around them and setting all the flowers around them blooming. 

They collapse onto their sides in a heavy panting mess onto the grass happy and, for the moment, sated. Derek will be cumming for a little while and he's still swimming in the bliss of filling his mate. Stiles brings Derek's hand up to his chest so he can kiss the knuckles before lacing their fingers together. “I miss you .” Derek whispers after a few moments of silence. “It's hard having my mate in another realm where I can't get to.” 

Stiles smiles sadly and nods, “It's hard for me to be away. But the goblin city is my home and I am a prince there. Even if I could leave my responsibilities I don't think my father would allow me to. He's become... possessive lately.” 

“I want you to meet the pack. It's been a year since we were mated. I can't keep lying to them and my family for much longer. They are pressuring me to choose a mate. Or to claim you since your scent is all over mine.” Derek replies as he scent marks Stiles' throat like he always does.

Stiles smiles and leans back into the heat of Derek's body. He's content here and although he can not remember any other home other then the palace in the Goblin realm, he can not help but feel like this is where he belongs. He feels like he belongs to this world in a way he doesn't at home. “I want to meet them. I'm yours and you're mine. I want everyone to know it.”

Derek hums happily and nips at his marks on Stiles' neck. “I think Scott will like you a lot. He's my newest beta. Although I didn't change him, it was a rouge alpha. He's struggling with the transition.” He comments as he pulls Stiles tighter against him. He's stopped cumming and his knot is beginning to deflate enough. “You took my knot so well this time. I think using lube from the grocery store helps. Not that your magic isn't great.” 

Stiles rolls his eyes. “I suppose some of your mortal world inventions are useful.” He rolls his hips and Derek grunts when the movement sends sparks of pleasure shooting up Derek's spine. “I'm not even that sore although I probably reek of your scent after you pumped all that cum in me.” 

There's another happy little sound from Derek, “As you should in our first year of mating. If I could I would have you filled all the time until you grew large with my pups. But seeing as you're a dude I suppose I will have to just keep trying out of posterity.” That gets a chuckle out of Stiles. 

When they can finally part and can get to their feet, Derek is impressed with how much greener and alive their little glade looks. “You really did a number on my ecosystem. I'll take it as a compliment.” He says while he steals a little kiss. Stiles smiles and pushes him away so they can get dressed. 

“I was serious when I said I would like to meet your pack.” Stiles comments, pulling on his linen shirt. “I have a while before my father expects me back, perhaps even a full day.” 

Derek's smile is a little blinding. 

___________________

Derek's cabin was nestled into a clearing not too far away from Stiles' grove. Erica and Isaac are sitting on the porch looking bored when Derek and Stiles break through the underbrush and they are almost instantly bounding through the scattered trees toward their Alpha. “Derek! Holy shit you reek like sex!” Erica laughs as her and Isaac pull up fast in front of Derek. 

“Who's this?” Isaac asks with a suspicious tone to his voice and a beautifully arched eyebrow. Erica smacks the back of his head. “You know who he is idiot. It's Derek's mate!” Erica answers before the two begin to circle Stiles. 

“Hi, I'm Stiles. You must be Isaac and Erica. Derek's told me about you.” Stiles chimes in while trying to keep Derek's frame between his back and the betas. 

Erica pauses and takes a long look at Stiles up and down. “I hope it's been just awful naughty things. I wouldn't want you think we're perfect little angels. You smell like Derek's cum. We all know what that smells like since he jerks off into Isaac's fancy silk socks when you're not around.” 

Isaac looks distraught at that comment and when Stiles chances a glace back at Derek, his lover just shrugs and is completely unrepentant about the whole thing. “He should learn to put away his laundry. It was a lesson.” 

“Your parenting skills are frightening.” Boyd comments as he jumps down from a tree overhead and is suddenly directly in front of Stiles; barely an inch away. “I'm Boyd; Derek's second.” 

Stiles practically jumps out of his skin and falls to the ground, gripping his chest. “Jesus Christ, what is wrong with you people? Do you teach them to be as equally creepy as you?” Stiles questions Derek. 

Derek laughs and offers a hand to help Stiles back up to his feet. “No, but watching them gang up on someone else is rather entertaining. I take it as a perk of alphadom. Pack, this is Stiles, my mate and your new alpha-mate. Please treat him with the same respect as you would treat me with.” 

All three of the Betas immediately burst out into ruckus laughter, “You sound like a mating one-oh-one class mixed with an after school special.” Erica gasps out as she grabs her side in pain. 

In the background a blue jeep pulls up in the driveway to Derek's house and a boy who looks about Stiles' age gets out and walks towards them. “Oh good, Scott's here. He has to hear this!” Isaac chuckles as he waves at the boy. 

“Scott?” Stiles murmurs, suddenly struck by a memory of playing with the same boy when he was young. But that was impossible wasn't it? Scott jogs up to them with a bright smile on his face, smelling his fellow Betas elation and then stops dead in his tracks when he sees Stiles. 

Suddenly he's pushing through his pack and pulling Stiles into a tight hug. “Oh my God, Stiles! We thought you were dead. We buried an empty coffin next to your mom.” He says half way to sobbing and Stiles doesn't know what to do. 

“Scott? But you're my imaginary friend, you can't be real.” Stiles replies with a shuttered breath and before anything could be explained a gust of wind fills the trees and Stiles is gone. The wolves instantly are on alert as laughter fills the air and a flash of unlight blinds them. 

When Derek recovers, a tall man dressed in elaborate black and silver robes is standing before them. Derek instantly knows who the blond man is, having met the man once before when Stiles had introduced them during the winter solstice last year. He moves quickly to put himself between him and the angel of death. “Jareth, you asshole, what did you do with Stiles?” Derek growls out, already half transformed. 

Jareth just laughs, “I took him back to where he's supposed to be; home, with me, his father.” 

Scott howls out in frustration and lunges at Jareth but being pulled back by Derek and the Betas. “He's not your fucking son. He's my brother. His father is the Sheriff of this town and you stole him!” 

“Scott, calm down. We'll get him back.” Derek growls in Scott's ear and is suddenly very confused about what's going on. But luckily Scott seems to relax at the alpha note in Derek's voice and he can hand him over to the other Betas. “Jareth, Stiles is my mate and he's decided to be part of my pack from now on. Return him to me!” Derek commands. 

All the trees around them begin to shake with the laughter of small unseen creatures. “Fairies. I fucking hate fairies.” Boyd grits out. 

“Derek, I always knew you were going to be a complete pain in my ass. But I'm a gambling man and I'm willing to make a deal with you.” Jareth says with a sly smile. It's the smile of a man who think he's going to win and in most cases he would be totally correct but Derek can't give up on this. 

“Fine, I'll do it. What do you want!” Derek replies quickly and the trees erupt in another burst of insane laughter. 

Jareth gives Derek a pitying smile and walks up to pat the man on the shoulder. “Oh Derek, you really need to read the fine print of any contract you enter. But I'm a generous man so I'll tell you what you just agreed to. I've taken your Mate, as well as your adorable little family to my world. You have thirteen hours to find them and make them remember you. If you can do all that, you are free to go, take your pack and live happily ever after. But if you don't....” Jareth explained with a darkness in his eyes, “If even one of them doesn't remember or you don't get to one of them on time, they are mine forever.” 

There is another flash of unlight and Jareth's laughter before Derek is left completely alone among the trees. The first few moments of silence are terrifying and Derek's eyes well up with tears before the anger sets in. He sprints into the house and grabs his ax off the wall. Derek had lived in the hills outside Beacon Hills his entire life and until he had mated with Stiles he had been concerned about how close a portal to the fairy world had been to his territory. Now, alone without his mate or his Betas, Derek could only think there was one way to get to Stiles. He ran to the glen with Stiles' tree at it's heart and swung. 

The tree groaned and cried out with magic as Derek slammed the iron blade into the fae blessed bark and wood. And with each swing of the ax Derek can see more and more of the portal that Stiles could open just with a thought. When he's made a big enough hole he throws the ax aside and starts in with his claws so he can rip the tree apart far enough for him to force himself into the space between worlds before falling down into the land of Faerie. 

 

__________________

 

The faerie realm, more specifically the Goblin City, where Stiles had grown up was a place for misfits to reside. It did not have the beautiful sprawling forests of glowing trees or majestic palaces that were grown from the very earth. It was a jumbled mash up of oubliettes and swamps all contained within the labyrinth which changed constantly. And the denizens of this strange land were just as bizarre. They were not tall graceful elves or ethereal winged beings that held court in mystical apple orchards or under hallowed ground. The citizens of the labyrinth were just as varied as the place in which they lived. They were mismatched and awkward. Some of them had too many legs or arms, or perhaps no limbs at all but were just a giant mass of festering ooze.

Stiles had been with them as long as he could remember. He had learned to play and use magic with them. They had taught him to read and write. He loved them and couldn't imagine living anywhere else. But Scott was real, his imaginary friend or so his father had always told him. 

“How are you real?” Stiles asked the other boy from his place perched on the window sill of his room. Scott was laying of the bed looking utterly defeated from arguing with Stiles for the past hour. Scott looks up at him and rolls his eyes. “Stiles, I was always real. I live in the real world. So did you until your mom died and then you disappeared. We lived down the street from each other and we rode our bikes together everyday after preschool. My mom and your dad got married like five years ago. We have pictures of you all over the house. Don't you remember your mother? Don't you remember how she used to tell us stories when we had sleep overs?” 

Stiles doesn't remember living in the house Scott had described in shockingly minute detail or the face of the man on the picture in Scott's wallet but the mention of his Mother brings a light to his eyes. “See, my Mother isn't dead she lives here with me! She raised me. I would never run away from her. So you can't be telling the truth.”

“Your mother is here? Claudia is alive? That's impossible. I was at her funeral. I saw her body Stiles!” Scott exclaimed as he got off the bed in a mild huff or as much as Scott ever really got in one. He was tired of fighting with his long long friend and he was frustrated that he couldn't figure out a way to make Stiles remember who he was. 

“Well, I wouldn't say Mother has a body. She's more like a spirit. I'll show you.” Stiles grabbed Scott's hand and pulled him through a door that Scott was pretty sure hadn't been there a moment before. It led down spiraling stairs and then back up others. Scott did his best to try and remember the way back but he was fairly sure this place wasn't like a normal castle. Finally Stiles comes to a halt in front of a golden door with blackened lock on it. Stiles pulls out a key and opens the door but he's quick to pull them in and shut it behind them. 

The room was large and housed everything one would need to live, with bed and small kitchen area that had a fireplace instead of a stove. There was a chair and spinning wheel in the center of the room and even though no one was sitting in it, the wheel is spinning golden thread onto a spool. “Mother, show yourself. I've brought someone to meet you.” Stiles called out to the air in the room. 

There is a change in pressure in the space and the wheel stops moving just as the chair scoots back from the wheel and a the suddenly a women Scott recognizes mostly from pictures and faded memories materializes before them in a shimmering gown. “Scott, oh my you've grown up.” She says in voice that doesn't sound entirely human. 

“Mrs. Stilinski? You're still alive?” Scott asks in shock and Claudia laughs. It sounds like wind chimes in his werewolf ears. 

“Oh no! I am a soul on it's way to the afterlife. However, using my son's magic, Jareth has trapped me here on this place instead of escorting me to the Elysian Fields as Angels like him are supposed to do.” Claudia explains but Stiles cuts her off before she can say anything else. 

“You're not trapped here Mother. Father helped me find a way to keep you from disappearing. You would have gone away and left me alone? Is that really what you would have wanted?” Stiles spits out. It's an old argument that they have had over the years. But Stiles will not let his mother leave him. He would have found a way to take her back to Derek's world when he.... Suddenly he couldn't remember who Derek was or why the name meant something to him. “Derek...” He mumbles slightly confused again. He sits down in his mother's chair and falls into a deep sleep. 

“What the fuck just happened?!” Scott yells as Stiles falls into his trance. Claudia sighs sadly and motions for the table and chairs by the fireplace. “It's Jareth's magic. He's uses people's memories to make the passing of loved ones easier. However, my son's magic has granted Jareth the ability to change and manipulate memory now. You should sit down. Maybe together we can think of a way to fix this.” 

_________________________

 

Boyd is tied up, having stepped in a rope trap as soon as he got here. He's not really sure how he even got here in the first place or why the small creatures running around below him are jabbing him with tiny spears but he is angry. He's angry enough that's he's transformed and howling like a scared and wounded animal. Right now, Boyd's not really sure if he ever was human or if this mindless anger and animalistic blood lust is all he's ever felt. He thinks he had memories of being human once. He can recall the sensation of smiling but as soon as he tries to focus on that the memories all slip away and he is only the animal. 

That's how Derek finds him two and a half hours into his mission. He'd been stopped by some talking doors and then there was a dude with a bird for a hat. Derek hadn't killed them but the bird had started talking rather quickly once Derek's claws had gotten involved in the conversation. He had been able to smell his second's fear and rage for awhile and he felt drawn it more strongly then the faint scents off his other betas so he could protect Boyd. 

The tiny goblins running around beneath Boyd wore tiny suits of armor and barked out arcane words to one another in a language Derek couldn't understand. They were small but numerous enough to be annoying. He has to think here. He can't just rush in and slaughter them all. If he's no fast enough, one of them might actually hurt Boyd. He looks around and sees if there is anything that might help him. Luckily one of the tiny creature's helmets has fallen off, most likely lost while capturing Boyd, but it's the right shape to make his single howl sound like many more. 

Derek shivers as he feels his vocal cords change slightly and he howls into the cone like metal helm. The noise reverberates and echos through the cone. The small fae all shrike in fear and crash into themselves in fear as they scramble to get away from their unseen assailants. Boyd joins in. Derek keeps howling and roars as they all skitter away from Boyd and are far enough away Derek can come out of hiding from around a bush and make his way over to Boyd who is thrashing in the roe around his feet. 

“Hey there. Boyd, you need to find your anchor. Remember us,” Derek starts talking in a calming voice. He doesn't use the alpha power. Boyd wanted a family. He wanted family. Derek won't betray him by forcing his obedience. “Remember when we saved Erica.”

The mention of Erica makes Boyd's glowing yellow eyes flick up to him in recognition. “That's right. Erica. She's out here somewhere, alone and scared. I have to find her. I have to find Isaac and Scott. You want to help save our pack don't you?” 

Boyd shakes and moans as he grabs hold of the anchor. He remembers Erica's golden curls and red lips. He remembers Isaac's angelic face and Scott's love sick puppy smile. He remembers how Derek taught him how to control his power and find his strength. His eyes slide shut as he transforms back into human shape and he falls out of the trap. Derek catches him before he hits the ground. 

“Derek?” He asks as he looks up at his alpha. “What happened? It was like I was stuck and I couldn't remember anything. Where are we?” 

Derek smiles at his second and gets them both to their feet. “Jareth took you so I wouldn't go after Stiles. I only have ten hours left to get through this damn maze and find you all. I swear to god, when I find Jareth I'm gonna freaking kick his ass. 

“I got your back.” Boyd adds in but as they're about to move forward Jareth appears and there's a portal to the glade where Stiles' tree was. 

“ I would suggest you leave while you can Boyd. I can't let Derek have too many advantages in his wager. He has to find and make you all remember by himself. He doesn't get any help.” Jareth dictates as he circles the two wolves. Derek can fell the seething anger flowing off the man. 

“Boyd, go to the other side. I'll send the others to you. Make they're safe. Don't tell my mother what's happening and make sure Laura doesn't come snooping around. Do you understand?” Derek instructs as he leads Boyd towards the portal. 

Boyd nods and bows his head in submission to his alpha before climbing into the portal. “Don't waste any time alpha. Erica is impatient.” 

The portal closes before Derek can reply and then he's turning on Jareth but the man is already gone. “Motherfucker!” 

_______________________

 

When Erica wakes up in the forest in some unknown location she promptly freaks the fuck out. She's alone in the woods without her seizure medication and she can feel herself working up towards the stress levels that induce her worst nightmare. “No, no, no, no. Please don't. I can't die here in the woods. I don't want to die.” She sobs into the leather jacket sleeve around her arms. It takes her a few moments to realize how weird that very fact is. She would never wear a leather jacket. She wasn't that type of girl. She wore sweat shirts to hide in, didn't she? 

But then when she wipes her eyes, thick black mascara and eyeshadow come off on her fingers and there's red lipstick on her lips. She can't think of a reason that she would ever wear that. She didn't trust herself enough to look good in that stuff. But the scent of the make up is familiar and when she crawls over to the small pond of water near by, she doesn't recognize herself. 

Who was this girl looking back at here with perfect curls and a confident smirk on her lips? It could only be her. “That's me. I'm her! I'm a badass!” She says a little louder then she can ever remember speaking but then, that seems to be all that it needs. She remembers how she took the bite to fight her epilepsy and how she finally felt like she could be herself. She was a badass! 

“I'm gonna fucking kick his ass! Derek!” She howls out through the woods. Derek hears her but he's not the only one. When Derek finally makes his way through a truly disgusting bog that he is never thinking about again and finds his way through the massive trees; Erica is tearing apart some inhuman feathered red beings and throwing their body parts around while laughing like a mad women. 

“Finally!' Erica exclaims when she see Derek. She tosses one of the creates heads over her shoulder and marches up to her alpha. In quick succession she slaps him and then hugs him tightly. Derek hugs her back.“It's certainly took you long enough! I missed you, have you found anyone else?” She asks and Derek nods as the portal opens for her. 

“Boyd is on the other side. I still have over eight hours to find the others. I can do it.” He kisses her on the forehead and pushes her through the veil right onto her ass. “Don't get lazy while I'm gone!” He calls out before portal disappears.

____________________________

Scott stays with Claudia even when Stiles wakes up and walks out in a trace. “What's wrong with him?” He asks Claudia, who shimmers in and out of his vision like a mirage. 

“When I died, Jareth came for me, to take me to the Elysian Fields where all souls touched by magic go. I never told John about my powers. I wanted him to love me for who I was not what I could do. I wanted him to love our son like that too. I had left Stiles my grimoire with Deaton so he could learn when his powers manifested. I could to have guessed how powerful he would be.” She spoke with a pleased hum that turned dark when her story continued. “Jareth could see his power and wished to escape his mission of having to transport souls. So he brought Stiles here, and while teaching Stiles how to keep me here on this plane he also chained Stiles' powers to his own.”

Scott takes that in and drinks the tea Claudia had made for him, to give him strength. He didn't like the way it tasted but he didn't want to be rude. “So I understand why Stiles would want to stay here with you, but he doesn't even remember me or his dad? Why does he think Jareth is his father?”

Claudia nods as she goes back to spinning the iridescent gold thread. “After the first year here, Stiles wanted to go home to his father. Jareth couldn't allow that. His powers would be cut in half and if my soul is ever released he will be called back to his mission as an angel of death, the highest level of fae. He used his memory altering powers to imprison all of Stiles' memories of his childhood with in the chain that keeps me locked here.” Claudia, pausing in her spinning, lifts up her skirt and shows a bright golden shackle and chain around her ankle. The chain suddenly manifest fully and attaches her to the hearth of the fire place. “Only Stiles, who locked me here, can break the chain and he never will unless he wishes to leave this realm for yours. Come here, Scott, I have a gift for you. Well actually for Stiles but I think it will get into the right hands this way. ”

“What is it?” Scott asks as he gets up and opens his hand for Claudia. She slides a cool iron ring around his finger. 

“It's the thread I've been weaving. It's nearly invisible but it is full of my magic and the thread tug will guide it's wearer where ever they need to go. A very useful thing in a labyrinth.” 

Scott would have asked more questions but Jareth suddenly came in looking miffed. “Your alpha is very persistent, Scott.” He spits and three glass orbs suddenly appear in his hand so he can spin them around without any seeming effort. “Scott how would you like to make a deal?” 

___________________________

 

Isaac isn't really sure how he got here or where here is. He's not even sure who he is exactly but he does know that pixies are annoying and evil so he's keeping himself fairly preoccupied knocking the little devil spawn across a field with a large stick until a guy in a faded Henley and jeans that could be considered just a tiny bit too tight runs up to him looking like he's about to murder small animals. The dude's a werewolf his senses tell him and that's kind of weird but he takes it as a small victory on his lack of memory. 

 

“Isaac! Thank fuck I found you! Do you know who I am?” Derek gasps as he catches his breath. He had just run for almost an hour and werewolf stamina or not, staring at the small corridor of maze had made his brain hurt. He'd gotten out of it by punching a hole in the next couple walls. Then he had fallen into a hole with way too friendly hands in it who dropped him into a hole which he also punched his way out of. 

Isaac just shook his head, “You look like a lumberjack had sex with a GQ model. I hear beards are in this year. From my powers of observation I would guess my name is Isaac. ” 

Derek was already unamused, “Close enough and yes, you are Isaac. So seeing me has no effect on you remembering me at all? Awesome. Well, you're gonna hate me for this when this is over but hold still.” Derek replies and then promptly grabs Isaac's head and shoves it down against his crotch. “Take a good long sniff pretty boy.” 

Isaac is instantly aware of how much everything suddenly smells like cum, particularly Derek's disgusting cum that he had had the unfair and totally disgusting experience of finding in one of his favorite pairs of socks. And that petty much makes him remember everything.

He pushes Derek off him but not fast enough to beat his gag reflex and he's puking in the tall grass. “Fuck you Derek! That's disgusting. I fuck hate you sometimes.” He croaks between heaving wretches of his lunch. 

Derek just rolls his eyes and pulls Isaac back up to his feet. “No you don't. I did what I had to make you remember me with out traumatizing you.”

“You think this wasn't traumatizing?” Isaac asks, shock and appalled. 

The portal to their world has opened again and Derek pushes Isaac towards it. “It was efficient and I'm running out of time. I'll be home soon, find Erica and Boyd. Make sure the house is ready for Stiles to come home.” He instructs and the shoves his Beta through the rift. It closes behind Isaac with a small exhale of noise and when Derek turns back around. Jareth is standing against a magically appearing tree. “So you've managed to save your three Betas out here. That just leaves Scott and beloved Stiles in the castle. Are you certain you won't reconsider a deal? Take the three of them and leave the other two with me.” 

Derek's eyes flash red, “You know I can't do that. Now if you don't have anything better to offer I have to go storm your castle and probably kill a bunch more of your subjects. I'm in a very sourwolf kind of mood as Stiles would say. It makes me a little on edge.” 

The prospect of his people actually being destroyed makes Jareth pause, “Wait, I send you straight to the castle in exchange for half your remaining time.” 

“That would leave me with only three hours to find them and I'm sure you won't make it easy. It will probably be painful.” Derek counters but he's interested enough to turn back and walk towards Jareth.

“Life is pain.” Jareth quotes, “Anyone who tells you other wise is selling something.” 

“I love that movie. I'm surprised you know it.” Derek replies with an arched eyebrow. 

Jareth scoffs, “I'm an angel of death, that doesn't mean I'm uncivilized. So do we have a deal? I take you to the castle and you give up three hours of your time.” He offers Derek a hand. 

Derek looks across the large expanse of ground still to cover and shakes Jareth's hand. “Take me to the castle at the center of the maze where Stiles and Scott are trapped.” 

There's a rush of wind and white feathers and Derek is suddenly standing in the middle of the throne room of the castle. There's a large pit in the middle and Derek looks down into it for a moment. “I can't imagine raising a child here would be safe.” 

Derek looks around for any clue on where to find Scott or Stiles but Stiles' scent is everywhere. It weaves throughout the entire complex. And he doesn't have to look far for Scott's because the boy himself is suddenly right behind him, with a sword pointed at the center of Derek's back. “Scott, what are you doing?” He asks slow and calmly. 

Scott presses the tip a little more against his back and Derek can feel the silver through his shirt. “He says if I kill you, I can take Stiles home. He says he'll let Stiles' mom free. So I have to kill you Derek.” Scott explains even as his hands start to shake a little. 

Derek puts his hands up in surrender. In front of him is a presumably bottomless pit. To his back is a silver point sword which could seriously hurt him if not kill him even in the untrained hands of Scott. “Well I guess it's a blessing you remember who I am. You do know who I am right?” Derek asks over his shoulder. 

Scott nods, and then remembers Derek's back is to him and he says, “Yeah, I know who you are Derek. I just... I can't risk that you won't be able to break the spell on Stiles. I couldn't get through to him, his own mother couldn't get him to remember who he is. I WON'T WATCH MY DAD DRINK HIMSELF TO DEATH AGAIN!” Scott yells and Derek can smell the hopelessness in Scott's voice. 

“Scott, I won't let that happen!” Derek yells back and he puts the alpha power into his words, knowing that even on Scott the urge to obey and listen will be strong. “I won't give up Stiles and I won't give up on you. You are going to go home to your parents tonight or I will die trying. I swear it! Now put the sword down and help me find Stiles.” 

Scott doesn't remove the sword for a long time and Derek can almost imagine the hot metal piercing through him before Scott finally relents and backs away enough for Derek to turn around. “Thank you Scott.” Derek says on a relieved exhale. He collapses onto the stone steps next to where Scott has sat down. His hands are bleeding from where he was holding the silver hilt. Derek pulls off his shirt and rips off the bottom hem to bind the wounds that will heal slowly. 

“You know, I meant what I said. I'll bring him back to us.” Derek comments after few long moments. “And maybe, for this, I will let you bring Allison and your parents to the cabin for special occasions since she means so much to you.” He offers as a peace offering. 

“Really?” Scott asks, his eyes lit up with excitement. “You'll let them come onto pack land?”

Derek lets out a heavy sigh and shakes his head, “Yeah, bring them to the cabin in a little. I want Stiles to be reunited with all his family, not jut our pack.” The portal to the human world is opening once more and Derek helps Scott up to his feet. The silver poisoning will weaken him for a while but Scott manages to walk mostly on his own to the shimmery veil and jump through. “Derek, follow the thread. She'll help you save Stiles.” Scott says and pushes a ring with a nearly invisible thread attached to it into his palm right before he disappears. 

“Who's she?” Derek asks. 

Scott laughs, “Stiles' mom. Good luck. I think she'll really like you...” He teases right as the portal shuts. 

Derek groans and tries not to think about the last time he met one of Stiles' parents; Jareth. “Oh this should be fun.” He groans and he thinks about bringing the sword with him but he votes for just gutting anyone he encounters with is claws instead. 

The string, which Derek isn't even sure is a real thing most of the time, pulls Derek through a maze of hallways to the golden door of Claudia's room. 

 

___________________________

 

Derek likes Claudia. She was kind and blessed with the old magic that wove it's way through all worlds. He was not so sure about their plan to rescue Stiles. Unable to leave the room, Derek used the ring to go into a room where several other 'strapping young men' like himself were waiting to be chosen to be the consort of the prince. Jarath apparently had decided that if Derek wouldn't leave Stiles even at the risk of his Betas, Derek might leave Stiles if Stiles had sex with another werewolf. Needless to say, Derek is the only one left conscious when the attendant meant to choose the best one came into the room and with a roll of his eyes took Derek to an antechamber to prepare for his encounter with the 'Goblin Prince.'

The room is draped with flowing white curtains, and Stiles has been bathed and 'prepared' for the evening, a combination of massage and foreplay that left him boneless and relaxed. The half mask disguising his face is soft gold leather, supple and comfortable but aside from it and a thin drape of material around his waist, he is completely naked as he lounges on one of several low seats and benches throughout the room.

It's been over a year since he's indulged in taking a partner like this and he can't remember why he would have given up sex for so long. It puzzles him, a small nagging feeling but he can't suss it out. He shrugs when the answer doesn't come to him and he goes back to relaxing. 

Derek isn't quite sure how he feels about the gold body paint that the attendant covered him in but his abs do look pretty amazing covered in what looks like metal. The mask is soft and comfortable, he's sure it magic. Derek can smell Stiles already in the other room. His lover's other worldly scent of earth and spice that Derek finds addicting. He's fully hard when the doors are opened and he walks into the room like a statue of the god Apollo.

The sound of the door opening brings Stiles up to sitting and he just has to stare for a moment. He agreed not to know the identity of the person, this Cerberus, they were sending to him, but this man is all he could ever ask for and more. Tall and strong with defined muscles down his chest and arms that make Stiles lick his lips eagerly as he stares. He stands and moves toward the man, hesitating just before he reaches out to touch him... he looks to be made of gold and it's straight out of Stiles' fantasies and there's something else there too, something familiar that he can't place. 

Having Stiles touch him like this is a bizarre experience for Derek. It's like they've never touched before and yet those light touches bring warmth back to his skin that hes been missing since they were parted. Derek stays still for a few long moments, giving Stiles time to appreciate the muscles and hard planes of his body. However, Derek can feel the buzzing thrum of energy practically oozing from Stiles' skin and like a wave breaking and crashing onto the beach, Derek grabs the smaller man's arms and pushes him against the near by pillar. His large hand wraps around Stiles' cock and he pumps with just a little twist at head. There is no foreplay here. There is only the desperation to make Stiles remember. 

Up close, Cerberus is a good several inches taller than Stiles, and the ease with which he forces him back against the smooth cool pillar takes Stiles' breath away. "Ahnnn..." He arches and moans as that huge hand wraps around his cock, already half hard with the anticipation and fully attentive with this god of a man before him

Derek smirks under the mask an he takes a step closer to Stiles so he can lean his masked face in an in mockery of a kiss he leans in to brush his jaw along Stiles' bared throat. Derek wishes so badly he could kiss and nip at the long pale expanse presented for him. He want more then anything to mark and claim his mate as he had done so many times before. It makes him growl, low and hot in his throat.

Stiles' lips part on another gasp, and he bares his neck, anticipating kisses than can never come, even if the phantom sense memory of them are there. The grip on his cock tightens, almost at the edge of pain, but his body doesn't seem to mind. He cries out again and rocks his hips slightly into the rough strokes. He licks his lips and swallows shakily, only finally remembering that he can respond to this, letting his hands slide worshipfully over smooth, defined muscles before hesitantly tracing down to circle the hard cock, larger and longer than his own.

"Is that what you desire, your majesty?" Derek growls while the nose of his mask still runs over the heated flesh of Stiles' bare throat. "Should I put you on your knees and use your holes for my pleasure?" Derek may be overstepping a little here but he's pretty curtain that Stiles will respond well. 

Stiles groans, but licks his lips again. He wears his title loosely, but spoken through that mask and in that low growl it just reminds him what he's here for. "Yes, Cerberus... let me serve you..." He feels silly saying it, but only waits for the grip on his cock to be released before he drops to his knees, only hesitating briefly before taking the head of this perfect cock into his mouth

Derek groans behind the mask because he never thought anything like this would ever happen agian. That Stiles would be on his knees begging for his cock seems impossible and yet it could all be taken away so quickly if Stiles doesn't remember him. He threads his fingers into Stiles' chestnut brown hair and tugs on it appreciatively when Stiles puts his tongue and lips to good use. Derek rolls his hips a little into that mouth, gagging Stiles for only a moment as the head of his hard cock goes down the man's throat. 

It's been years since Stiles did this for anyone from what he could remember but he knows what he should do to make this feel good. He's hesitant, trying to recall any of the technique and finesse he can remember learning somewhere, but once the man's hips roll forward he remembers he's here to be used, letting his tongue flatten out and tipping his head for a better angle as he fights his own gag reflex to try to swallow the man.

Derek can feel when Stiles' throat relaxes and he takes that as a sign to put his hand on Stiles' face so he can fuck into that tight wet mouth. He's slow at first, letting Stiles grow accustom to his size and girth agina but once Stiles' breathing evens out he speeds up and even pauses his thrusts to keep his cock pressed deep down Stiles' throat from a few long moments until he pulls back to watch Stiles gasp for air. 

In the pattern of slow thrusts and the taste of this man in his mouth, so similar to something he should know that's nagging at him. He loses himself in the rhythm of Cerberus's movements and his own ragged gasps for breath, it leaves him light-headed and wanting as he looks up along the sculpted abs and chest to the smooth expressionless mask. Stiles suddenly wants to know what kind of being could be behind it. 

Derek pulls his cock from Stiles' lips with a groan and he lets the spit slick shaft and head of his cock slide over Stiles' bare cheeks dirtily. "Are you ready for me to fill your other hole, Highness?" Derek asks, and his voice is lower and darker now with the need to take closer to the surface. He pulls Stiles to his feet and pulls him down into the center of the room so he can push Stiles onto his hands and knees on the large cushioned platform there. Little copper bowls of warm massage oil/ lubricant are placed near by an Derek quickly slicks himself up with the liquid while Stiles is still face down in the pillowed platform. He moves up behind the man, taking Stiles' hips in his hands, and softly presses the imposing head of his cock against Stiles' prepared hole. 

Stiles feels momentarily lost as he finds himself on the soft cushioned platform in the center of the room, but he's not given much time to think before he can feel the heat of his companion's cock teasing where he really wants it. He's grateful now for the embarassment of nudity and preparation being taken care of earlier. When the penetration he wants isn't immediate, he flexes against those stong hands on his hips, spreading himself open. "Please... my lord... take me..." He flushes at the needy sound of his own voice, though it's easier to say this time.

The flimsy sheer shift is still around Stiles' waist and Derek decides that although it contrasts nicely with Stiles' bare skin it's in the way and he easily rips it off Stiles before he growls and push his cock all the way into Stiles in one slow steady push. He doesn't give Stiles long to get used to it however and he quickly begins to rock his hips in hard brutal thrusts that slam into Stiles' prostate by sheer chance.

The sharp jerk of his last scrap of clothing being ripped away sends a rush of adrenaline through Stiles and he tenses enough that the first slide of that slick enormous heat inside him drags across every nerve he has. It's everything he's been wanting for so long that it leaves him breathless, with his hands fisted in the pillows. He doesn't get a chance to say anything before a first brutal thrust is driving the air from his lungs again and it's all he can do gasp for breath between thrusts. The sounds of his own desperate moans and the rough slap of skin on skin are intoxicating, leaving his own cock hard and hot beneath him with no contact for relief as Cerberus rides him hard.

Derek is brutal and unstopping as he slides in and out of that slick hole. He slaps Stiles' ass to make the man tighten around his cock and the sensation is amazing. However before Stiles can regain any of his senses or grow too comfortable in this position, Derek flips Stiles onto his side and straddles Stiles' lower leg. The other he pull up over his shoulder so he can push right back into Stiles' gapping hole at a different, more intense angle; touching nerves and places no one has ever touched in Stiles.

Stiles can't control the noise of compaint he makes as the cock is removed from him, but he has little time to complain as he's unceremoniously moved into a new position and this time the penetration is even deeper, making him cry out again and his hands scrabble for purchase on anything he can reach. He can see the man who's fucking him now and it makes everything more surreal, perfect golden skin and masked face and this might as well be a dream if it didn't feel so much better and more real. He arches his back and clenches around the man's cock, as much to increase his own sensations as to taunt his lord. He can feel a word, a name, forming on his lips as if he had screamed it and moaned it before but it's lost before Stiles can give it voice, as if something is blocking it. 

Derek growls at the clenching around his cock and speeds up his thrusts after giving Stiles' ass another slap. He drives home elegantly harsh thrusts as he feels himself driving closer to orgasm but he can't stop himself from changing their positions just once more. He presses Stiles onto his back, both his legs go up over Derek's shoulders and when Derek pushes in again he might as well be bending Stiles in half. It makes Stiles' fucked out hole virgin tight once more and to add to the sensation Derek puts a hand up on Stiles' throat. He doesn't squeeze hard, but the slight pressure is just enough to show Stiles the warning of how strong the man above him is as he continues his brutal attention on making Stiles feel this fuck for days and hopefully like he remember being in this position before. Stiles can feel himself nearly ready to cum from the constant assault on his prostate and despite his cock being untouched all his time. He can't even get out words to ask for more before it's already being given to him, brutally rough thrusts pounding sensation through his body and low ragged screams ripped from his throat as he his head tips back against the platform and he arches up into the strength of that body and the implacable hand at his throat, the strongest orgasm of his life singing through every nerve.

Derek's hand on Stiles' throat tightens just slightly as Stiles' orgasm shoots through him and makes it better while Derek tumbles right after him from the contractions of Stiles' spasming body. He grunts and thrusts a few more times before his knot expands and he cums, filling Stiles with cum perhaps for the last time. Watching Stiles shiver and writhe on his large knot makes Derek chuckle, but his smile soon fades as he carefully lets Stiles' legs down so he can lay on his Lover's chest once more and hear his heart beat, waiting for the knot to recede. 

Already strung out on sensation and barely recovered, Stiles whines when the cock inside him expands. His whole body jerks again in the aftershock of orgasm and clenches around the delicious penetration, his hips shifting instinctively to ride down on them, almost blindly seeking more pleasure.

"So greedy...." Derek says on an exhale as he noses at Stiles' throat once more. "Did I please you Highness?" He asks with a sad smile. There are smears of the gold paint from Derek's skin all over Stiles now, and Derek imagines it being as if he'd cum gold all over the proclaimed 'Prince of Goblins'. 

Stiles opens his mouth to respond, but all that comes out is a moan when Cerberus rolls hips hips and presses his knot slightly deeper within him, half pain and half teasing pleasure. He shifts his hips again, struggling to get the right angle to feel he fireworks of that knot on is prostate again, despite his legs being limp and spread and his cock still twitching and drained against his stomach where his own cum is blending with the golden smears of Derek's body paint. He looks entirely debauched and filthy and doesn't seem to care. "Yes..." Stiles finally remembers to reply, as if his slowly rocking hips weren't evidence enough of his pleasure. His voice is low and rough with all the screaming he's been doing for the last hour.

Derek chuckles to hide the sadness consuming him from Stiles who still has not spoken his name. "I am glad you enjoyed yourself, your Highness." He replies and this is softer then anything else he has said this evening. They have a little less then an hour left before Derek's time is up to make Stiles remember and Derek slowly pumps his hips; working him through the after shocks an running soothing caresses over Stiles' jaw and throat with his free hand. 

Stiles arches and moans into the caresses like an oversized and oversexed cat. It's almost overstimulating, but Derek works Stiles over with his knot and cock for a few more moments. He runs the mouth of his mask over Stiles' throat and he wishes desperately he could move the mask out of the way to bite down on the soft flesh there, once more.

Stiles moans and arches at the focused stimulation. He could get hard again. He could magic it to be hard. He had done that once with Derek. “Derek.... Oh God” Stiles remembered being like this with Derek. He hadn't given up sex for a year. He had just only been having it with his lover, his mate. And yet, here he was, with another man's knot filling him up. Stiles couldn't help the sob of pain and betrayal he had just committed on his Mate. “Oh God Derek, what have I done?” He cried out and Derek only replied by pushing his mash aside and kissing him deeply. 

“You haven't done anything. And even if it hadn't been me, it wouldn't have been your fault.” Derek replied sweetly between soothing kisses to Stiles' cheek to remove the tears. “Don't cry, I'm here. You remembered me. I couldn't have saved you unless you said my name.” 

Stiles looks up at his lover in complete shock, “How could I have ever have forgotten you?” He gasps out, almost on the verge of tears again. 

Derek kisses him again. “Jareth has your memories imprisoned in the chain around your mother's ankle. He arranged all this so another wolf would claim you and he thought I would leave you because of it. He wouldn't understand love if it hit him in the face. Much like my fist is going to later.” Derek explains. The knot's gone down and Derek slowly pulls out from Stiles' body with a shudder. 

“Derek, stop. I don't. What if you're wrong. What if I break that chain and all that happens is my mom leaves forever?” Stiles gasps out, still shaking from the sex and the tears.  
“Stiles,” Derek lays down next to his mate and pulls the mask the rest of the way off Stiles so he can brush his hair back from his face. “Stiles, I love you. I always will but if there's something I had to learn it was that couldn't live in the past. I can remember it fondly and hold it close to my heart so I never forget but if I had been consumed by what happened with my past relationships, I never would have been able to let you in.” 

 

Stiles looks at Derek and smiles softly at him before saying, “That was really sappy, but really sweet. And I want to be with you, in your world, whether it's mine or not.” He leans in and kisses Derek one last time before they both sit up.

Stiles looks around and then realizes he doesn't have any clothes in here and neither does Derek. “I think we need to grab some clothing before we see my mom.” 

__________________________________

 

“Oh Darling, I'm so sorry I never told you about your powers until it was too late.” Claudia sighs as she uses the remnants of her power to give her soul the body to hold Stiles once more, who thankfully had found them both some clothing to wear although Derek wasn't sure how he felt about the black leather pants and linen tunic yet. “The ring is yours to keep. It will guide you both in your lives together. I will always be with you, but you have to let me go. I love you so much and I will never stop being with you in here.” She puts a hand over Stiles' heart and the last of her magic pulses there with a faint glow. 

“Mama, I love you.” Stiles says with a chocked smile. He's holding the chain that keeps Claudia on this plain and just as he's about to break the bond Jareth appears with the crack of thunder. 

“Stiles! What are you doing?!” Jareth pleads as he steps between Stiles and Claudia. “Fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave.'' He offers as he grabs for the chain. 

Stiles keeps it out of his reach and takes a step back. “I don't want you to be my slave. I wanted you to be my father. I'm not a puppet. I'm a person and I deserve to choose how my life will be.” Derek watches in ready mode as Jareth looks like he might attack. “I choose a life with Derek. I choose to be free of you.” He yells and then Stiles breaks the golden chain with a burst of magic. 

The room fills with rushing wind and flashes of light as the magic that bound Stiles' magic and memories shatters as well. It also brings the walls of the castle crumbling around them. Derek wraps himself around Stiles protectively but for some reason nothing touches them and when Derek looks up once more, Stiles and Derek are standing in front of the iron scorched tree that once held the portal to the Faerie realm. 

“We made it!” Stiles exclaims in delight as he tackles Derek into a hug which quickly turns into kisses. “You saved me! I remember everything. Oh god! I can go home to my father!” He cries out happily and he can't stop laying kisses all over Derek's face. 

Derek laughs in response and kisses back in kind. Those same kisses would have continued on if they weren't interrupted by Claudia giving a little cough. “Claudia?!” Derek stammered as he pulled himself and then Stiles to their feet. Before them, the once nearly invisible women was reformed and wrapped in billowing crimson garb.  
“I have come to give you my very happy blessing and to make sure you tell your father that I will always love him and am so happy that he has made a new life with Melissa. They really are amazing for each other. Embrace her Stiles, do not let the memory of me keep you from loving her as much as I know she will love you.” Claudia says with a smile as she floats down to hug her son once more. 

“Will I ever see you again?” Stiles asks from his mother's arms and she smiles happily. 

“Of course you will. All children of magic, including your mate, will return to the Elysian Fields one day where we all be together in the revelry. But do not look forward to that day, embrace the ones you have here. Make the most of them.” Claudia replies before turning to Derek. 

She squints her eyes at him and shakes her head, which makes her brown waves of curls cascade flowers down on to the ground. “You are a very brave man and you will have to be everyday you are with my son. Protect him, even if it's from himself, and remember everyday is challenge there is no happily ever after. There is only love, with makes life a lot easier.” 

 

“I'll keep that in mind.” Derek responds as he wraps an arm around Stiles' waist. He opens his mouth to respond when Erica runs through the tree line howling like a puppy. When he turns back to Claudia She is gone and Stiles has tears in his eyes. “Hey, you gonna be alright?” Derek asks and Stiles smiles up at him. 

“Yeah, I think I might be!” Stiles replies and then steals a kiss before running towards Scott and tackling him into the tall grass of the glade. The other Betas join in on the puddle and Derek can't help but smile.

**Author's Note:**

> So having seen latest episodes of the show sporadically I am super way happier with how my Claudia turned out! I don't own TW or any rights to it and this is just fan work but it makes me happy in a way the show has stopped recently.


End file.
